Pan IronMop
'Appearance & Personality' Pan stands 5 feet 8 inches tall (173 cm) and weights about 144 pounds (65 kg). Pan sports a one-piece light blue janitorial jumpsuit. On his waist hangs a utility belt from which lies various pouches and docking strips. On his left side is a large key ring. Hanging from his shoulders is a cape embroidered with the symbol of the IronMop, which is just the Letters "I" and 'M". Pan only wears his Bucket Helmet when fighting. Any other time, the Helmet is tied to his waist, show off his face. He has a bald head, green eyes, and usually some facial stubble. Pan also owns a swimsuit. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 104,865 *Total Spent: 102,365 *Total Left: 2,500 'Possessions' *'Magical Mop': Pan's signature weapon. Passed to him by his father, Pan's Mop is as much an heirloom as it is a magical implement. The wooden body is very resilient to physical attacks, taking more force to break than it's appearance to indicate. However, it's not indestructible, contrary to Pan's usual boasting. If broken, Pan can tape the piece together. After twenty four hours, the Mop will mend itself. * Bucket Helmet: A helmet that serves as both a bucket for holding liquid and a stylish head piece. It is very shinny. * Ultimate Shield of Impassible Defense: Pan's shield is no simple trashcan lid! It's only a ruse, designed to trick his foes into a sense of bafflement. Forged in the fires of Mt. Yamato, quenched in the waters of Lake Suiton, struck with the hammer of Master Blacksmith Smith; The Ultimate Shield of Impassible Defense is an object of infinite power. Able to block even the mightiest of forces and weather the toughest of magic, this shield is the shield to end all shield! ** Pan likes to exaggerate the usefulness of his shield. It's just a trashcan lid. It's very clean, though, so a sword may slide right off; but Ultimate Shield it is not. 'Abilities & Spells' Skuds: A spell passed though the IronMop line for generations, Skuds is Pan's signature technique. Casting a wave of magical disinfecting soap, it has the horrible result of creating a slick on any surface it lands on. Anyone unfortunate enough attempt to move across it's surface would find themselves sliding around against their will. Also, it makes a really great cleaning agent. Pan likes to think retroactively like that. 'Skills & Talents' To be filled in during the appropriate time. 'Background and Backstory' Long ago, there was a powerful mage with magic so destructive and awesome, it could change the very course of history. His actions still remain on the world to this day. Some say that Earthland was shaped by his very thoughts. This is not that mage. In fact, this mage has nothing to do with that mage. This is Pan IronMop, of the IronMop Family. Born to a copulation "Big Al" IronMop and "Medium Jane", Pan comes from a long line of IronMops. The IronMops claim to have been around since the creation of Earthland, but really they just didn't keep track. The IronMops are a proud family, and would never admit it, maybe. Pan is a traveler. He traveled from every corner of the world, at least as far as one can get on a budget of 2,500 jewels a month. However, this travel has not been for leisure or pleasure, but for destiny. The Mop which Pan carries is not of the average stain fighting variety, but one that was given to him by his father, "Big Al". Etched onto it's wooden body are these words: Bring me your dark, your damp, your distant; Bring me which is dirty and unclean And I will show you the wrath of the skud. Pan has no clue what this could mean. So it is his life goal to discover the Mystery of the Mop. What could it mean? What does it hide? Where can it lead? Only time will tell. And so, Pan IronMop cleans. He cleans for days, weeks, months. In fact, cleaning is all Pan knows, it's what he lives for. This destiny has led him to the doors of Fairy Tail. Whispers told of a Guild constantly in need of renovation due to endless fighting. Pan used his incredible deductive reasoning to read the newspaper article about Fairy Tail which explains that the members always fight. His mind, linking legend and reality, led him here, for better or worse. After much debate with the members that yes, magical cleaning is still magic, he joins Fairy Tail today. Plot and Character Development The following link show the character development of Pan IronMop "Intro" Post "Mourning" Post "Lost Letter" Post 'Relationships' Family To be filled in during the appropriate time. Guildmates Makarov Dreyar: Being the Guild Master, Pan is definitely aware of his identity. However, Pan does not have any personal relationship with Makarov outside of business. Mirajane Strauss: Being a celebrity of the country and arguably Fairy Tail's strongest woman, Pan is aware of her identity. However, Pan does not have a personal relationship with Mirajane outside of business. Gildarts Clive: Being an extremely powerful mage, Pan is aware of his identity. However, Pan does not have a personal relationship with Gildarts outside of business. Also, Gildarts isn't around much. Kyandoru Shinn: Pan and Kyandoru did not have the greatest of starts, but became friends after Kyandoru helped Pan move into his home. Since then, they have had friendly chats and plan to complete a Job together. (OOC: Kyandoru has changed his character drastically. I'm not sure what our friendship is like.) Lain Slade: Pan and Lain are on friendly terms. Lain has acted as a icebreaker of sorts for Pan. Since then, they regularly talking during dinner. Pan and Lain spar occasionally. Raymond Stonehallow: Pan and Raymond are on good terms. They have shared friendly conversations and tales. Pan agreed to teach Raymond how to wield a polearm. Pan has take a sort of mentor role to Raymond's training. They can be found often talking to one another. Jarred Blackclaw: Pan met Jarred the day Jarred joined. They had a spar. Pan lost. Mike Tarrian: Pan met Mike the day Mike joined. Pan and Mike have traded friendly conversations are on good terms with each other. Pan worries about Mike due to Mike's past. Jory Bloodmoon: Pan and Jory, while friends by proxy of Fairy Tail, are still only acquaintances. Pan plans to get to know Jory more. Felix Wolfstar: Pan and Felix, while friends by proxy of Fairy Tail, are still only acquaintances. Pan plans to get to know Felix more.Category:E-Class